falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Butcher Pete (Part 1)
- |Радио = Радио «Новости Галактики» Радиостанция Даймонд-сити }} noicon (стерео) noicon (радио) Butcher Pete (Part 1) ( ) — первая часть песни Butcher Pete, исполненной Роем Брауном в 1949 году. Её можно услышать в игре Fallout 3 на радио «Новости Галактики» и на радиостанции Даймонд-сити в игре Fallout 4. Описание Песня повествует о неком «мяснике» Пите, похотливом и неутомимом человеке, который без особого разбора удовлетворял сексуальные потребности многих женщин. В конце песни рассказывается, что Пит попал в тюрьму, но когда благодарные ему женщины пришли с выкупом, «мясник» успел аналогичным образом поступить и со своим сокамерником. Оригинал на английском Hey everybody, did the news get around About a guy named Butcher Pete Oh, Pete just flew into this town And he’s choppin’ up all the women’s meat Chorus He keeps hackin’ and whackin’ and smackin’ He keeps hackin’ and whackin’ and smackin’ He keeps hackin’ and whackin’ and smackin’ He just hacks, whacks, choppin’ that meat Butcher Pete’s got a long sharp knife He starts choppin’ and don’t know when to stop All you fellas gotta watch your wives ‘Cause Pete don’t care whose meat he chops Chorus Ever since Pete flew into town He’s been havin’ a ball Just cuttin’ and choppin’ for miles around Single women, married women, old maids and all Chorus Wakes up in the morning, half past five Chops from sunrise to sunset I don’t see how he stays alive Meat’s gonna be the death of ole Pete yet Chorus The police put Pete in jail Yes, he finally met his fate But when they came to pay his bail They found him choppin’ on his cell mate Chorus That Butcher Pete is a crazy man Tries to chop down the wind and the rain Just hacks on anything he can get Say, turn this record over, you ain’t heard nothing yet Художественный перевод Эй, все вокруг, вы слышали новость, Что здесь объявился мясник Пит! Он режет на мясо всех женщин в округе И никого не щадит! припев Он режет, рубит и бьёт Он режет, рубит и бьёт Он режет, рубит и бьёт Он просто режет, рубит и бьёт мясо! У него огромный толстый нож! Он втыкает его по нехочу! Люди, прячьте своих жён Ему не важно, рубит он чью! припев С тех пор как он сюда явился, Он «работал» без выходных. Он посещал всех женщин: Молодых, пожилых и вообще любых. припев Он никогда не отдыхает, Рубит от восхода до заката. Почему же он не прекращает? Ведь мяса у него теперь куда больше, чем надо. припев Его посадили в тюрьму, Из которой он не сбежал б наверняка. Но когда с выкупом шли к нему, Он зарезал своего сокамерника. припев Мясник Пит сумасшедший! И он страшен до боли! Женщины лишены покоя Вы смысл не поняли что ли? Вторая часть Существует и вторая часть, которая транслируется по радио Даймонд-сити. В ней поётся о том, что женщины, хотевшие, чтобы мясник Пит продолжал «резать их мясо», выпустили его из тюрьмы за выкуп. Но, в конце концов, Пита поймали снова и посадили… на электрический стул. Видео '' Butcher Pete (Part 1) - Roy Brown '' en:Butcher Pete (Part 1) es:Butcher Pete (Part 1) fr:Butcher Pete (Part 1) pl:Butcher Pete (Part 1) uk:Butcher Pete (Part 1) Категория:Песни Fallout 3 Категория:Песни Fallout 4